


Ectoplasmic Identities/Ghostbur Phantom

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I regret giving that to him, Identity Reveal, Jschlatt has Mayoral Power, Miscommunication, Near Death Experience, Panic Attacks, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Identity, Sleep Deprivation, Slow To Update, Some of these parts are probably OOC, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, because ghosts, because this is a Danny Phantom au, but it’s not permanent, no beta we die like ghostbur, or at least he’s trying, sorta - Freeform, that’s also why I put major character death, the man’s very tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur saw himself as a pretty average kid, honestly. He had okay grades, a nice family, and a close-knit group of friends.The only thing that could be regarded as strange about him was the fact his Dad worked with odd tech for his job, but at this point in his life, it didn’t strike him as odd anymore.Besides, it’s not like the tech would suddenly turn him into a lizard or something, right?————————Just a Danny Phantom AU where Wilbur goes ghost and has to fight ghost crime before bedtime.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Ectoplasmic Identities/Ghostbur Phantom

Wilbur saw himself as a pretty average kid, honestly. He had okay grades, a nice family, and a close-knit group of friends. He didn’t exactly have many bullies, but the ones he did have were quickly dealt with by Techno, and most teachers had a pretty neutral stance on him.

The only thing that could be regarded as strange about him was the fact his Dad worked with odd tech for his job, but at this point in his life, it didn’t strike him as odd anymore.

Besides, it’s not like the tech would suddenly turn him into a lizard or something, right?

Well, it at least wouldn’t do anything to _him_ , since Tommy’s usually trying to fuck with the stuff down in the lab.

”Tommy, you fucking gremlin of a child!” Wil shouted as he chased after him. Tommy had decided tonight was as good a night as ever to break into the lab. He probably wanted to grab something to show to his friends tomorrow. “Get back here and put that thing down!”

”I am _NOT_ a child, I am a _BIG MAN_!” Tommy shouted back. He was waving around a little canister of god-knows-what like it was a harmless hacky sack. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this is just full of soup! Old man soup.”

”Tommy, that thing could be full of uranium.”

”Then that means I get cool superpowers _and_ a soup thermos!”

”That’s not how that works and you don’t like soup.” Wil countered, managing to get closer to the gremlin he called a brother and snatching the thermos out of his hands.

”Wh-HEY!” Tommy reached for the thermos, but Wilbur was holding it out of his reach with his superior height. “It’s _just_ a thermos! I don’t think Dad will have a panic attack if a fucking thermos is gone! Especially with a tired, old mind like me his!“

Wilbur sighed and placed the thermos on one of the high, cluttered shelves. ”Even if that was true, we don’t know what is and is not part of his research! And we don’t even know if there’s soup in there or something much more dangerous!” He takes a deep breath and sighs. “He doesn’t like having us down here for a reason, Toms.”

”Yeah, I know.” Tommy huffs and crosses his arms. “But I just want to show Tubbo something cool from down here! I promised him! What am I supposed to tell him when I come back empty handed? ‘Sorry Tubbo, I couldn’t bring back this cool uranium thermos because my shitty lame brother told me to go to bed’?”

Wilbur sighs again. “Fine, you get one thing.” He sees Tommy’s eyes light up. With mischief or joy, he does not know. “Just as long as you know what it is and it’s harmless! Promise?”

”Cross my heart and swear on my grave!” He makes an x with his finger on his chest and runs off with glee, further into the lab. “THANKS WILBY! I’LL REMEMBER THIS WHEN I NEXT CONSIDER PUTTING ANTS IN YOUR PILLOW!”

”THAT WAS YOU!?” Wilbur hears mischievous giggles further into the lab before any other noises that could indicate human life die out, leaving the hum of computers and technology upon messy desks and cluttered shelves filling his ears. He already regrets giving Tommy the power to choose any one thing he pleases.

With the fourth sigh that has left his mouth tonight, he walks over to a coat hanger housing many different colored jumpsuits to protect one’s self from the dangers of potential radiation. Quickly, he grabs a random one—blue with white accents on the hand, foot, and belt areas and a hood—puts it on, and ventures further inside, hoping to god that Tommy wasn’t irradiated.

Further in was more tech he didn’t know with the occasional familiar looking piece that his Dad had shown him when he wasn’t running on three sleepless nights and nine cans of redbull. This section of the lab was also surprisingly cleaner then the previous. Less cluttered shelves that actually looked organized, desks that actually had notebooks instead of hastily and haphazardly placed sticky notes for their research, things actually looked dusted, there was a giant hole in the wall leading to a hallway to nowhere that Tommy would probably hang out in to scare people-

Wait.

Wilbur anxiously looked down the hallway to nowhere. It was darker deeper in. Dark enough to hide a person if you didn’t have a flashlight, which was the case for Wil. Unfortunately.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves about Tommy having potentially gone down a hall that for all he knew held even more radiation. He swore this place was specifically created to get him overly worried about his reckless bother getting irradiated.

Placing a hand on the wall of this hall so that he could at least feel around in the darkness, we began to walk forward, into whatever this thing had in store for him.

The walls felt smooth, from what he could gather through the suit that was covering his hands. There were occasional divots in the wall for... Something. There was a part where the walls got a bit wider. He could tell because when he went to place his hand on the next part of the wall, it met with air.

He was hoping that this was just weird room part.

”Tommy! Are you all right!?” He shouted, but he was only met with his own echo. “Are you even here for that matter?”

When he did find the wall again, this part felt different. It was odd, but he tried to ignore it.

That is, until the divots he had previously felt began to glow, and there was a faint hum of technology turning on.

The hall was beginning to illuminate, and it was beginning to dawn on Wilbur that he was alone in here and had made a very big mistake.

A bright flash filled his vision and he closed his eyes and braced himself. Pain flooded his body. A sharp, stabbing pain that felt like a million knives had been driven into him. He felt himself trying to scream in pain, but he couldn’t hear anything leave his mouth.

And even though he could see the bright light behind his eyelids, everything went dark.

***

Wilbur was sitting down when he came to. He was slumped against one of the walls, gasping for air and feeling his heart pound much faster than originally.

He felt himself in the once again dark hall, checking that his limbs were all there. They were.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief, and heard himself laugh hysterically. He just survived a near death experience! Mostly unscathed! The shock was still working itself through his body, but god he had lived!

He picked himself up off the ground, he could feel his legs shaking from the shock and began walking towards the light of the exit.

He looked around at the now slightly more messy section of the lab. It was probably because of Tommy. There was also a sticky note upon one of the desks that Wilbur had wandered over to look at.

’Dear Father Minecraft,

I have taken your weird wrench you use for that weird gun looking thing.

Enjoy your old man soup.

Your Son,

Tommy

P.S. Tubbo probably says hi’

He chuckles at what his brother wrote, though it could probably be in a more obvious place. He reached out to potentially move the sticky note, but his hand went straight through.

His nerves were rising, but maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him? He tried again, but it phased through again.

Not only that, but the jumpsuit too had changed. It had gone from blue with white accents to yellow with blue accents.

Okay, now something was really wrong. He quickly ran out of the lab, up a flight of stairs and into the bathroom ~~(he had phased through the fucking door, _what the actual fuck???_ )~~ that he tried to lock, but couldn’t since his hand kept going through the knob. Exasperated, he looked over at the mirror, and saw himself, but his hair and eyes had turned an odd blue, his skin had frayed out some, and he was wearing the changed jumpsuit he had noted earlier.

His pulse raced and his breathing sped up as he continued staring at his altered self in the mirror.

Phil was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! If you liked this work and wanted to see where I came up with the ideas, check out dreamsmp-au-ideas on tumblr! I’m the 👻 Anon on there, and I’ll likely still be going back to it to get some more ideas... Or just infodump to the mod. But yeah! This probably be multi chapter, so if you like this, keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
